Je t'aime mais je ne devrais pas
by Vidfinn
Summary: Giotto s'étonne d'une baisse des résultats scolaires de Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Je t'aime mais je ne devrais pas

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **G27 (non partagé)

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un UA, la mafia n'existe pas, le Nono est le père d'Iemitsu et Giotto. La femme de Giotto, Nana est morte, leur fils est Tsuna. Iemitsu est marié à Oregano, leur fils est Ryohei et leur fille est Kyôko, ils s'appellent donc Ryohei et Kyôko Sawada. Fait à la demande de Maso-chan. ATTENTION, ceci conte un inceste.

**Chapitre 1**

« Tsu-kun ! Tsu-kun !

-Oui, tô-san, j'arrive ! Pas la peine de crier ! »

Tsuna descendit à la demande de son père et se figea, déglutissant bruyamment lorsqu'il le vit debout dans la cuisine, appuyé contre la table, les bras croisés sur son torse, une lettre ouverte provenant du collège de Namimori, ouverte à ses côtés. Giotto prit la parole :

« Assied-toi, ordonna-t-il à son fils en lui désignant une chaise. Dis-moi, Tsu-kun, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de certains de tes résultats…

-Ahhh… Mais, c'est que…

-Pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu avais autant de difficultés au niveau scolaire ? »

Le petit brun baissa la tête et son père reprit.

« Tu sais, ça me déçois. Non pas que tu aies quelques problèmes, non, ça, à la limite, ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui me déçoit, c'est que tu ne me l'aies pas dit. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, ou quoi ?

-Siii… C'est juste que… j'étais pas vraiment concentré, ces derniers temps… Et…

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ? se radoucit Giotto.

-C'est que… je suis amoureux… de quelqu'un qui m'aime… mais pas comme je l'aime… »

Le blond resta atterré un petit instant. Devant l'air effaré de son père, Tsuna demanda :

« Euh… tô-san ?

-…

-Otô-san !

-Tu es… amoureux… de quelqu'un…

-Ou-oui…

-Qui ?

-Mais…

-Donne-moi son nom que j'aille l'étriper !

-Non ! Et de toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Le châtain rougit brutalement et cilla.

« Parce que… parce que…

-Je le connais ?

-Euh… on peut dire ça…

-Tes réponses sont plutôt vagues, Tsu-kun.

-Mais c'est que c'est… Euh, non, rien.

-Qui ? Tu allais dire quelque chose, Tsuna. Qu'allais-tu dire ?

-R-rien. Rien du tout.

-Tsuna… Oh, et puis après tout, peu m'importe que tu me le dises ou non. Je finirai bien par découvrir qui c'est… Et cette personne mourra.

-Ca, ça m'étonnerais… »

L'adolescent s'enfuit après avoir prononcé ces paroles sibyllines. De son côté, Giotto s'interrogeait. Son fils était étrange, parfois. Il se tourna vers un portrait de Nana, son ex-femme, décédée.

« Aaah… Nana ! Si tu savais comme notre fils a grandi ! Ce n'est plus le petit garçon qui venait se réfugier dans mes bras lorsqu'il pleurait. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est mon bébé. Tu me manques, tu sais, et je pense que tu manques aussi à Tsuna qui n'a pas vraiment de présence maternelle dans son entourage, malgré qu'Oregano, tu sais, la femme de mon frère Iemitsu, vienne régulièrement à la maison, souvent accompagnée de leurs enfants Kyôko et Ryohei. Mais, malgré ça, j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne manque une présence féminine dans son entourage permanent. Tu ne l'as pas vu, étant donné que tu es morte alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois, quoique peut-être le sais-tu de là-haut, mais Tsuna est quelqu'un d'assez fragile, émotionnellement parlant, et j'ai terriblement peur que la personne dont il s'est épris ne le meurtrisse. Je me demande vraiment qui c'est… »

Giotto élabora mille et une théories farfelues alors que son fils était allongé, amorphe, sur son lit. Le petit chatain soupira.

« Si tu savais que j'ai failli dire ''toi'', comment aurais-tu réagi ? Sûrement aurais-tu été dégoûté, papa… »

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Je t'aime mais je ne devrais pas

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **G27 (non partagé)

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un UA, la mafia n'existe pas, le Nono est le père d'Iemitsu et Giotto. La femme de Giotto, Nana est morte, leur fils est Tsuna. Iemitsu est marié à Oregano, leur fils est Ryohei et leur fille est Kyôko, ils s'appellent donc Ryohei et Kyôko Sawada. Fait à la demande de Maso-chan. ATTENTION, ceci conte un inceste.

**Chapitre 2**

« Tsu-kun ! On mange ! »

Le petit brun descendit et s'installa à table. Une semaine était passée depuis la discussion sur les note, mais Giotto n'avait toujours pas trouvé la personne dont son Tsu-kun s'était amouraché. Il avait donc mis au point un plan, que les mauvaises langues qualifieraent de ''foireux'', mais qu'il décrivait comme ''tout simplement génial''. Alors que son fils mangeait sans entrain aucun, il prit_ innocemment_ la parole.

« Dis-moi, Tsu-kun, quelle est ta couleur de cheveux préférée ?

-Blond. »

Tsuna se fustigea mentalement. C'était sorti tout seul ! M**** ! Il essaya, d'un air _pas du tout suspect_ de se raccrocher aux branches.

« Haha ! Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, tô-san ?

-Moi, mais pour rien, voyons ! Et ta couleur d'yeux préférée ?

-Je te le dis seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu veux le savoir.

-Mais voyons Tsu-chan ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? C'est seulement pour mieux te connaître ! »

Et pour connaître tes préférences par la même occasion, histoire de découvrir –enfin- la personne de laquelle tu t'es entichée, rajouta Giotto dans son esprit.

Tsuna ne parut pas convaincu, mais murmura quelque chose d'inaudible.

« …

-Quoi ? Répète, je n'ai pas entendu !

-… Doré…

-Mmmm… Ce n'est pas commun comme couleur d'yeux… »

Giotto vit alors son fils le regarder d'un air désemparé, blessé, des larmes plein ses grands yeux châtains. Il se leva alors brusquement malgré son assiette pleine et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le blond resta un moment interdit avant de se jeter à la suite de son fils. Il se heurta –littéralement- à une porte fermée à clef.

« Tsu-chan ! Tsu-kun ! Tsuna ! Tsunayoshi ! Ouvre ! »

Pas de réponse.

Le lendemain, en ouvrant la porte pour aller au collège, Tsuna découvrit son père endormi contre la porte. Il s'approcha de lui et remit tendrement en place quelques mèches platine quand une main lui saisit le poignet. Son père ouvrit péniblement les yeux et lui dit, d'une voix rauque de sommeil :

« Tsuna… Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ainsi, hier soir ? »

Le visage du brun se ferma. Alors il n'avait toujours pas compris ? il se dégagea violemment et cria en s'enfuyant :

« Si tu veux savoir, j'aime un homme de trente-neuf ans, blond aux yeux dorés ! Si tu comprends pas vite, il sera trop tard ! »

Giotto resta ébahi pendant quelques minutes. Que voulait-il dire par ''il sera trop tard'' ? il se prit la tête dans les mains, se tirant les cheveux. Que voulait-il dire ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Je t'aime mais je ne devrais pas

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **G27 (non partagé)

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un UA, la mafia n'existe pas, le Nono est le père d'Iemitsu et Giotto. La femme de Giotto, Nana est morte, leur fils est Tsuna. Iemitsu est marié à Oregano, leur fils est Ryohei et leur fille est Kyôko, ils s'appellent donc Ryohei et Kyôko Sawada. Fait à la demande de Maso-chan. ATTENTION, ceci conte un inceste.

**Chapitre 3**

Dans son salon, Giotto essayait vainement de se détendre, quand son regard tomba sur le miroir. Il était blond. Il avait les yeux dorés. Il avait trente-neuf ans. Il ne pouvait pas s'étriper lui-même. Il comprit. Se mit à paniquer.

« Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! Naooon ! »

Le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, fébrile. Dans le combiné, une voix féminine retentit.

« Monsieur Sawada ?

-Ou-ui ?

-Ici l'hôpital de Namimori. Votre fils vient de se faire renverser par une voiture. Seln les témoins, il se serait jeté sous les roues. Pourriez-vous venir ?

-J-J'arrive ! J'arrive ! »

Il sortit en trombe de chez lui, sans même prendre le temps de raccrocher le combiné. Il débarqua à l'hôpital en moins de deux et se précipita à la suite de la doctoresse qui vint le chercher. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre vingt-sept, dans laquelle se trouvait Tsuna, elle lui fit un topo de la situation.

« Monsieur Sawada. Je suis le docteur Lal Mirch, en charge actuellement de votre fils. Sachez que je suis médecin militaire et que l'on ne me confie que des cas extrêmes. Navrée de vous l'annoncer, mais votre fils n'en a plus que pour quelques heures à vivre, je pense. Il semble avoir perdu toute volonté de vivre. »

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Non ! Arrivé dans la chambre, il vit son fils, entouré de machines bipantes, glougloutantes. Tsuna avait l'air si frêle, si chétif, si pâle dans son lit d'hôpital. Giotto se précipita à ses côtés.

« Tsu-kun ! Tsu-kun ! C'est papa ! Vis ! Vis ! Je t'en supplie ! Vis ! »

Seul le silence perturbé par les machines lui répondit.

« J'ai compris, Tsuna ! C'était moi ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! S'il te plaît ! Vis ! Reviens ! Bâts-toi ! Je t'en prie ! Tsunaaa ! »

Les larmes dévalaient son visage déformé par la douleur, il s'était recroquevillé sur le sol, le front collé au matelas. Il resta là, murmurant des suppliques incohérentes pendant quatre heures, quarante-sept minutes et seize secondes. Au bout de quatre heures, quarante-sept minutes et seize secondes, un bruit résonna dans la chambre exigüe et fonctionnelle.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… IIIIIP.

Quand il n'y eu plus un son, il hurla. Un docteur, Reborn selon son badge, lui fit avaler de force des antidépresseurs et des calmants, avant de l'évacuer de l'hôpital. Rentré chez lui comme un zombie, il se tint, pataud, au milieu du salon, sans trouver sa place, quand son regard se posa sur un placard du buffet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Je t'aime mais je ne devrais pas

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **G27 (non partagé)

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un UA, la mafia n'existe pas, le Nono est le père d'Iemitsu et Giotto. La femme de Giotto, Nana est morte, leur fils est Tsuna. Iemitsu est marié à Oregano, leur fils est Ryohei et leur fille est Kyôko, ils s'appellent donc Ryohei et Kyôko Sawada. Fait à la demande de Maso-chan. ATTENTION, ceci conte un inceste.

**Chapitre 4**

Iemitsu angoissait, tenant sa femme et son fils par les épaules et gardant sa fille contre son cœur. Son neveu venait de mourir. Il avait reçu l'appel de l'hôpital. De plus, depuis une semaine, son frère était enfermé chez lui, ne répondant pas au téléphone, ne recevant personne, ne sortant plus. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et s'était résolu à appeler la police. Le commandant Alaude présidait les opérations, et, finissant par s'énerver, éclata la porte à coup de menottes. Une équipe se déploya à l'intérieur, et un cri retentit.

« Ici ! Un corps inanimé ! Prévenez les urgences ! »

Une ambulance arriva rapidement.

Trois ans plus tard

Iemitsu, assis dans une chambre d'hôpital, veillait son frère, dans le coma depuis trois ans.

« Tu sais, Kyôko a réussi à obtenir un travail à mi-temps chez Yamamoto-san, tu sais, le vendeur de sushi, le père de Takeshi, le baseballeur ami de Tsuna… »

Il se souvenait mot pour mot des paroles prononcées par le docteur Verde, spécialiste en neurologie, trois ans auparavant.

_« Il semblerait que ce patient fasse, à première vue, un coma éthylique. Mais seulement en premier lieu. Son esprit se serait également à priori ''mis en veille'', plongeant votre frère dans un coma duquel il pourrait ne jamais sortir. Si, par contre, il redevenait conscient un jour, il faudrait que son esprit ait assimilé les évènements qu'il n'aurait pas supporté, et qu'il s'en soit purgé. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, qu'au vu des analyses, s'il se réveille un jour, il y a environ quatre-vingt-dix-sept virgule soixante-quinze pourcents de chance qu'il ne se souvienne ni de sa femme, ni de son fils, tous deux défunts._

_-Et… quelles sont les chances qu'il redevienne conscient un jour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée._

_-Malheureusement, elles sont inférieures à cinq pourcent._

_-Je… Je comprends… »_

Depuis cette discussion, il venait toutes les semaines dans la chambre numéro sept de l'hôpital, auprès de son frère, dans l'espoir vain de le voir un jour s'éveiller à nouveau.


End file.
